Kelsey Nelson
Daughter of the Kelpie Age: 16 Freaky Flaw: '''I sweat muddy water. Gross, I know, but hey, we all have our flaws, right? Ahaha. '''Favorite Color: Bluish Green. Favorite Food: '''Seaweed tastes amazing, especially with vinegar :D '''Biggest Pet Peeve: Homophobes. :D Just because someone's not the same orientation as you doesn't mean they're some weird source of evil, or "gross". 'Favorite Activity: '''Horseback riding is kinda fun. :3 '''Pet: '''There's a fishtank in 3rd period, does that count? Other then that, I mainly don't get along with animals. '''Favorite School Subject: '''Social Psychology, learning how people think is always entertaining. '''Least Favorite School Subject: '''Mad Science, all the experiments and chemicals confuse me, not to mention they smell. Appearance Basic In her Basic outfit (seen above) Kelsey has wavyish light green hair to her chin. She wears a one shoulder dark green shirt with a fishnet undershirt, dark green shorts, and light green and white striped tights to her knees. She wears a pair of fingerless gloves and dark green heels with black soles. Her eyes are dark green. School's Out In her School's Out outfit Kelsey wears her hair straight to about her mid-back, and with long bangs. She wears tie-dye wash grey skinny jeans with rips and tears in them, a dark green tank top with a black fabric belt, and fishnet gloves, with a fishnet tank top undershirt. She wears dark green sneakers. Gloom Beach At Gloom Beach Kelsey wears a black bikini with fishnet under shorts/shirt. She wears her hair down to about her elbows and wavy with sidebangs. She wears dark blue fingerless gloves and black sandals. Dawn of the Dance In her Dawn of the Dance outfit Kelsey wears a fishnet underdress with a black and green tube top on top. It includes a dark green diagonally cut skirt and a dark green and black diagonally patterned belt. She has different length tights similar to School's Out Frankie, but only black. She wears dark green ankle boots with black socks, and a black fingerless glove on one hand and a green one on the other. Her hair is a lighter green here and down to just below her shoulders, wavy. Scream Spirit In her Scream Spirit Uniform, Kelsey's sport is Diving. In her Diving Team uniform, she wears a sleeveless black diving suit that goes down to her thighs. It has Pink and white ends like the rest of the Scream Uniforms, and has small pink and white bubbles all over it. She has her straight to her chin with long bangs and a single black streak. She has pink and black fingerless gloves and pink and black sandals. Skull Shores In her Skull Shores outfit Kelsey wears a green and black striped tank top with light green sports shorts, and on one of the belt loops she had a gold ring with kelp wrapped around it. She wears a light green headband, fishnet gloves and kelp sandals. She also wears a grey and gold belt. In this outfit she wears her hair straight to her chin and bangs. Romance Kelsey is dating Daphne Jones' character, Fleur Dryad. Friends Kelsey is friends with Danielle Devil's... well, Danielle Devil, December's Coldest Hour's Vince, Maggie Hydro's Trixie and Maddy Hightopp and Chessa Cat's Chessa Shire. Personality Kelsey jokes around a lot and is almost never serious. Several people don't get her sense of humor and think she's serious. When Kelsey ''is serious she doesn't crack a smile and is incredibly defensive. Her sense of humor sometimes involves teasingly flirting with random ghouls, merely to confuse them, which they take the wrong way. The only person who seems to understand the way she thinks is Chessa Shire. Photos KelseyNelsonElectraProton.jpg|Kelsey in her Basic outfit by Kat Rina Kelseydivingteam.png|Kelsey in her Diving Team Uniform, base used by DamaV Kelseyfs.png|Kelsey in some of her outfits, from left to right, Basic, School's Out, Gloom Beach, Dawn of the Dance, by fairytopiasenshi kelsey_by_black_ice_gryphond468bz6.jpg|Kelsey in her Basic outfit by Black-Ice-Gryphon monster_high_kelsey_by_brett1486-d48f8g3.jpg|Kelsey in her Basic outfit by Travis Crawford kelseyfawkes.jpg|Fawkes (on MHD)'s part of an art trade, she drew Kelsey. ^^;; Kelseysylvia.jpg|Sylvia Heart on MHD's drawing of Kelsey. ^^ kelseyfreek.png|Kelsey by Freek-A on MHD kelsey_nelson_by_pandaberryinspace-d4jkjbv.png|Kelsey chibi by PandaBerryInSpace on monsterhighdolls.com kelseybyzena.png|Kelsey by Zena (aka iEatIdiots) kelseybyfangtasia.png|Kelsey by Fangtasia on MHD kelseybioart.png|Kelsey's School's Out look, art by me monster_high_kelsey_by_theblackfool-d49y5jw (1).jpg|Kelsey by TheBlackFool on DeviantArt kelsey.png|Kelsey in her Sweet 1600 outfit, designed and drawn by Peloria omgomg.png|Kelsey's Ghouls Rule ouutift Category:Original Characters Category:LeiVeil's Original Characters Category:Kelpie Category:Females